Red Dawn
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Sequel to Black Flames. (Please read black flames before this, or it wont make sense)
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Back in La Push **

**August 4****th**

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

I had to admit, the countdown to the wedding, was beginning to get more and more exciting. I never thought I would ever feel so eager to get married. I mean, the word 'marriage' was something that I used to cringe to. But now look at me, my head so high up in cloud 9, it was like I was in a different world half of the time.

Just 14 days left, and I will no longer be Isabella Swan, I'll be the new and improved Isabella Lahote. Just the thought of this alone shot a wave of chills down my back, causing Goosebumps to rise from my skin.

The only thing that I wasn't looking forward to was my talk with Edward, Alida and Paul both agreed that it would be for the best if the two of us, sat down and talked things out, made sure we were both on the same page, and happy with the choices we are making.

Of course Paul at first was completely against the idea, but later on, once I had calmed him down, he agreed to let me talk with Edward alone, for one 2 hours, and that was all the time I needed to get things off my chest.

I still was trying to think of what I would tell him, and was still mentally preparing myself for the things he would tell me as well. But I really shouldn't worry about this now; I won't have to do any talking until it comes closer to the time of the wedding.

Right now, I was getting another examination with Carlisle for the baby. It was a regularly scheduled thing; that I had to do once or twice a week, just to make sure nothing bad was happening.

"Everything is checking out well Bella, you have a very healthy baby," Carlisle smiled reading through the rest results, patting my shoulder.

I took comfort in his words, letting my hands rest over the medium-sized bump of my stomach. The closest size I could compare it to, would be the size of a basketball.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Paul asked, holding my hand firmly in his, as he watched Carlisle with slightly narrowed eyes. But I was proud to say, that he seemed to be warming up to the Cullen's more and more… Well to Carlisle that is for sure.

"Yes I can, let me see…" Carlisle said, and gently pulled up the ultrasound, inspecting the image carefully, staying quiet at first, letting Paul, and I take in the sight of our baby on the screen.

"That's ours?" Paul's eyes were wide as he watched the image, emotion flooding into this expression for just a second before he swallowed looking at me with nothing but love, and pride.

"That's your son," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

I beamed, squeezing Paul's hand in mind, feeling my heart race as I watched my baby boy's image, already loving him with my whole heart.

"Our son," Paul repeated shaking his head, before slowly getting up, hugging me gently. "We are parents; we are actually parents Bella,"

Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him back, feeling as though heaven couldn't have been more perfect than this very moment.

"Congratulations you two," Carlisle said with a pleasant smile. "I'll just give you both some privacy now, I'll check with you next week Bella,"

"Ok, and thank you so much Carlisle," I said as Paul slowly helped me sit up.

"Sure thing Bella,"

And just like that, Carlisle was gone, walking out of the room in seconds, leaving Paul and I alone to just enjoy each other now.

I leaned back against the pillows, watching as Paul curled up beside me, his arm sliding under my head, and resting around my shoulder to pull me closer to him. Slowly I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes, listening closely to his heartbeat.

"Bella, do you know how happy you make me?" Paul spoke after a few minutes of silence.

My heart sprang at his words, and I felt my breath catch in my throat, a few tears sliding down my cheek at his words, and my heart pounding so hard in my chest that it actually hurt to breathe.

"No, but I know exactly how much you make me happy," I spoke, leaning up to gently press my lips to his.

He kissed me back smoothly, his hands running up my body, one hand sliding up into my hair, the other sliding down to rest on my butt. With a firm hold he pulled me on top of him, so I was straddling his hips.

I chuckled breathlessly, watching down at him, letting my hand run up his chest, and up to his face, cupping his cheek in my hand.

His hand now slide over mine, pressing it down as he watched up at me, his dark eyes full of emotions. Love, passion, hunger, all those feelings were dancing between the two of us, and for a second, all I could think about was how his hands felt as they traveled up my back.

I shivered under his touch, and paused as they moved now to my stomach, feeling it with feather light touches.

Smiling I watched his hands, letting my hands glide over his.

"He is the luckiest baby in the world, to have you as his dad,"

Paul's eyes softened now, pulling me down, so I was lying on top of him, his hands resting at my back. I could feel his lips on my forehead for a second, before he spoke.

"And the most amazing, and beautiful mom in the world," He added.

How could anything ever ruin this moment? Everything was how I always wanted, and dreamed it would be. Nothing could hurt us now.

* * *

**~Alida's Point of view~**

Slowly I opened my eyes, taking in the sun shining brightly in the sky, and feeling a cool breath run past me, causing my hair to fly out of my face so I could see plainly in front of me.

"Have a nice nap my sweet?" Edward spoke from beside me, his golden eyes flashing into mine, making my insides twist, and a blanket of warmth to cover my cheeks.

Only Edward Cullen could cause the Alpha of the strongest pack of werewolves to blush, and down-right act like a foolish teenage girl. But none the less, that's just one more reason I loved him so much. He was different from everyone else. He was my Northern Star, he was who I'd follow to then ends of the Earth.

_It was a good nap; I haven't slept during the day, since I was eight. _I thought, not really wanting to speak at the moment, just wanting to listen to his voice, and enjoy my time with him.

He chuckled, making my heart race, and with a swiftness that caught me off guard, he wrapped his arms around me, and rolled up so he was hovering over me, locking me in his arms so I couldn't budge.

I laughed quietly, letting myself, for once, be powerless, and under his control.

"Well love, you should take breaks more often, even the mightiest of alphas get tired,"

_There just never seemed to be time to rest, there is always work to be done, in fact, there is work to be done right now, but you're making it incredibly hard for me to get anything done. _I thought amused, letting my one hand run up to his face, sliding up in the mess of bronze on the top of his head.

"Oh, I apologize for being such an inconvenience," He mused, closing his eyes at my touch, and to my delight, a low rumble in his chest began.

"Not inconvenience, more like a guilty pleasure," I breathed, and smiled as his cold marble lips came down on mine with passion.

I pressed myself up closer to him, feeling every inch of his body against mine, but every cell in my body screamed to get closer. With a low chuckle, Edward's hands traveled down my back, ripping the back of my shirt as they slowly went down.

I gasped, feeling the cool air on my back, and in a flash my shirt was in complete shreds at the bottom of my feet. Things were moving quickly, and I couldn't stop myself.

Everything felt just so right, it was just me and Edward, hiding away in the little meadow that he had shown me not to long ago. And right here, right now, I was ready.

Our kisses grew more heated now, until I felt his tongue probing the inside of my mouth, and dipping down to run over my tongue.

My heart was beating hard in my chest, and my face was nothing but flames as I clutched his back, pulling him harder down on me. Needing him closer, wanting him more than I ever thought was possible.

"Alida, are you sure?" Edward asked as he hesitantly pulled away, his breathing just as unsteady as mine, looking down at me with serious eyes.

I nodded, heaving a sigh, impatiently pulling him back down so I could move my hips up towards his.

"Yes, I want this, now,"

And with this, Edward went on without one more pause, no more talking was done, and to my delight, it was the most amazing and thrilling feeling I had ever experienced.

Life couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

***Mystery Point of view* **

They really thought everything would just be over as soon as Victoria was out of the picture? These little wolves really were more naïve then I gave them credit for.

Every day, I sat back, I gained their trust, I'm part of the pack, and yet they can be so easily fooled that I'm normal. That I'm not a threat. They truly knew nothing about me.

Yet here I sit, right in the middle of it all, and it was time that I did what Victoria failed to do. Take down Bella, and the demon growing inside her, and then take my rightful place as alpha of this pack.

Alida better watch her back as well, because she may be, this great leader, that everyone just bows down and worships, but I know your weakness.

Edward.

I will sit back and act as, part of the pack, until I'm good and ready to act. And when I do, I'll make sure nothing ruins my plans.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you're thinking?**

**I have some questions for you….**

Do you like having "Alida's Point of views" or shall I make less of them?

Are there any other Points of view you would like to see a chapter told in?

Who do you think the mystery Point of view is?

**IF you need refreshed on some of the characters in the story; check out the character map below; along with the family tree list. **

* * *

_**Alida's pack**_

_**(The infinities)**_

**(Alpha) ****Alida Fang****- **brown hair. Crystal blue eyes, with green spirals. (Boss) 18

_**In wolf form**__: _Caramel colored fur. Small. But muscular.

_**Interests: **_ Training others, working, fighting, organizing, being in control.

_**Social:**_ Everyone she meets.

_**Personality: **_ Tempered. Calm. Mature. Orderly. Strict. Passionate. Moral.

_**Imprint: **_ Edward Cullen

(**First in command****) ****Xavier Steel**- **black hair. Brown eyes. **(Perfectionist) 18

_**In wolf form**__: _Black fur. Medium height. Loudest growl.

_**Interests: **_Working. Becoming perfect at everything. Bonnie.

_**Social: **_Bonnie. Alida. Alisha. Damien. Amber. Jared. Quil. Colin. Bella.

_**Personality: **_ Confident. Determined. Mature. Loyal. Friendly.

_**Imprint: **_ Bonnie

(**Second in command) ****Bonnie**- Glide **Blonde hair. Brown eyes. **(Rules pusher) 17

_**In wolf form: **_Snow white fur. Small. Fastest runner.

_**Interests: **_Keeping order. Enforcing rules. Keeping the peace. Learning.

_**Social: **_Alida. Xavier. Jareth. Amber. Alisha. Bella. Seth. Embry.

_**Personality: **_Very educated. Mature. Not open minded. Logical. Moral.

_**Imprint: **_Xavier Steel

**Elijah Fang** – **Black hair. Bright blue eyes. **(The bad boy) 17

_**In wolf form: **_Light brown fur. Built leaner. Average size. Best at hiding.

_**Interests: **_Bullying kids. Avoiding work. Fun. Constantly annoying others.

_**Social: **_Summer.

_**Personality: **_Lacks caring. Clever. Charming. Bad-boy. Trouble-maker.

_**Imprint: **_to be found out.

**Jareth Neil**- **ginger colored hair. Hazel eyes. (**The kid) 11

_**In wolf form: **_Light grey fur. Small. Jumps the highest.

_**Interests: **_Jokes. Pranks. Contests. Alida. Becoming the next Alpha.

_**Social: **_Everyone that happens to step into his life.

_**Personality: **_immature. Child-like. Determined. Good humor. Naïve.

_**Imprint: **_….(Has a crush on Alida)

**Summer Adams**- **light brown hair. Green eyes **(twin. Mean) 16

_**In wolf form: **_red-ish brown fur. Small. Good tracker.

_**Interests: **_Being with her sister. Ignoring the whole world around her.

_**Social**__**: **_Elijah. Alisha. Alida. Vanessa.

_**Personality: **_Mean. Snarky. Rude. Self-centered. Quiet. Uncaring. Unfeeling.

_**Imprint: **_Justin Goldberg (Dead)

**Alisha Adams**- **light brown hair. Green eyes. **(twin. Nice) 16

_**In wolf form: **_Dark brown fur. A little bigger then Summer.

_**Interests: **_protecting the weak. Building friendships. Being with her sister. Damien

_**Social: **_Alida. Xavier. Bonnie. Damien. Amber. Bella. Jasper. Quil. Jared.

_**Personality: **_Shy. Quiet. Friendly. Feeble. Caring. Honest. Good-spirited.

_**Imprint: **_Jasper Hale. (Crush on Damien)

**V****anessa Willows**- **blonde hair with red high lights. Blue eyes. **(snotty) 17

_**In wolf form: **_White fur. Average sized. Kills the fastest.

_**Interests: **_Herself. Her looks. Jacob. Showing off. Being the best.

_**Social: **_ Jacob.

_**Personality: **_Self-centered. Selfish. Rude. Show-off. Snobby. Mature.

_**Imprint: **_(No one) Has a crush on Jacob.

**Damien Steel**- **black hair. Grey eyes**. (Smug. Over achiever) 19

_**In wolf form: **_sandy fur, spirals of black. Very large. Best fighter.

_**Interests: **_Becoming great. Succeeding in everything. Alisha.

_**Social: **_Alida. Xavier. Bonnie. Alisha. Amber.

_**Personality: **_Smug. Clever. Witty. Flirty. Hard-worker. Determined.

_**Imprint: **_(Unknown)

**Amber West**- **Dark brown hair. Blue eyes.** (Sweetheart) 13

_**In wolf form: **_Rusty brown fur. Small. Good sense of smell.

_**Interests: **_Making friends. Going on adventures. Doing the impossible.

_**Social: **_Anyone, and everyone.

_**Personality: **_sweet, kind, helpful, honest, moral, easily worried, and naïve.

_**Imprint: **_Seth

* * *

**(The La Push Pack)**

_**(Leader) Sam Uley –Dead- **_

**(Second in command)** **Jared**

_**Wolf form: **_Dark brown fur. Scruffy long. Slight above average size.

_**Interests: **_Telling jokes, goofing around. Teasing the others.

_**Social: **_Quil. Paul. Bella. Jareth. Xavier. Amber. Alisha. Alida.

_**Imprint**_ : Kim

**(Third in command)** **Paul Lahote**

_**Wolf form: **_Dark grey fur. Slightly bigger than the others.

_**Interests: **_ Being the tough guy. Being fearless. Bella. Skipping work.

_**Social: **_Bella. Jared. Emmett. Quil. Seth. Jareth. Xavier

_**Imprint: **_Bella

**Jacob Black**

_**Wolf form: **_Russet brown fur. Biggest wolf of them all. Strong build. Long fur.

_**Interests: **_Training. Hanging with his friends. Jinx. Bella.

_**Social: **_Seth. Embry. Jinx. Jareth. Amber.

_**Imprint: **_Jinx

_**Embry Call-(Dead)-**_

_**Wolf form: **Misty brown fur. Average size, shorter fur then the others._

_**Interests: **Keeping Quil out of trouble. Keeping the peace. Training with Alida._

_**Social: **Quil, Jacob. Bella, Seth, Alida. Jasper. Bonnie. Amber. Alisha. Xavier._

_**Imprint: **Aubrey_

**Quil Atera **

_**Wolf form: **_Dark colored fur. Average size, a bit less graceful then the others.

_**Interests: **_Making Bella blush. Playing around. Not working. Building forts.

_**Social: **_Jared, Paul, Embry, Bella, Jacob, Seth, Alida, Emmett, Jareth, Xavier

_**Imprint: Claire**_

**Seth Clearwater**

_**Wolf form: **_sandy colored fur. Smaller than the others. Very speedy.

_**Interests: **_Impressing Alida. Having fun. Challenging other pack members to fight.

_**Social: **_Quil, Embry, Jacob, Bella, Alida, Emmett, Jasper, Jinx, Jareth, Bonnie,

_**Imprint: **_Amber

_**Leah Clearwater-Dead- **_

**Brady **

_**Wolf form: **_Brown fur, slightly smaller sized.

_**Interest: **_Being included, being given extra attention, being important.

_**Social: **_Colin, Amber

_**Imprint: **_ Danity

**Colin **

_**Wolf form: **_Dark brown. Slightly bigger then Brady. Built for speed, but lacks it.

_**Interests: **_Learning about vampires, becoming friends with everyone, sports.

_**Social: **_Brady, Bella, Embry, Quil, Jared, Edward, Seth, Jareth, Xavier,

_**Imprint: **_ Ariella

* * *

**The La Push Imprints (Humans)**

**Kim**

_**Looks:**_Long black hair, that falls down just past her shoulders. Brown eyes, tan.

_**Interests:**_ Spending time with Jareth. Planning events. Organizing, collecting.

_**Social:**_ Bella. Ariella. Aubrey. Danity. Claire. Jinx. Amber. Amy. Emma. Alice.

_**Imprint: **_Jared

**Bella Swan**

_**Looks**_**: ** Dark brown hair goes past her shoulders. Brown eyes. Pale skin.

_**Interests**_**: ** reading, relaxing, being alone, Paul, fighting for what's right.

_**Social:**_ everyone except for Jacob.

_**Imprint: **_Paul

**Ariella Jointella **

_**Looks:**_Short. Tight blonde curls, green eyes. Bubbly smile.

_**Interests: **_ Adventures. Shopping. Embry. Parties. Making new friends.

_**Social: **_everyone except for Summer, Vanessa, Elijah, Jacob, and Jinx

_**Imprint**__**: **_Colin

**Claire**

_**Looks: **_Light brown hair, dark brown eyes. Deep dimples.

_**Interests: **_Playing with toys, exploring, playing with Quil, teething, and singing.

**Social: **Quil, and her family.

_**Imprint:**_Quil

_**Aubrey Miller-(Dead)-**_

_**Looks: **Fire red hair, freckles, big innocent blue eyes, and cat-like features._

_**Interests: **Having fun, roller-skating, sports, competitions, shopping._

_**Social: ** Emily, Bella, Kim, Ariella, Danity, Amber, Alisha, Alida, Jinx, Emma, Amy_

_**Imprint: **Embry_

**Danity Burns**

_**Looks:**_tan skin, raven black hair, braces, very skinny, no curves what so ever.

_**Interests:**_Being alone. Reading. Swimming. Creating anything. Discovering.

_**Social:**_Emily, Bella, Ariella, Aubrey, Jinx, Amy, Emma, Alisha, Bonnie, Alice

_**Imprint: **_Brady

* * *

**(Northern Pack)**

**Jinx (Jenifer) Stellers**

_**Looks: **_Neon Pink hair, electric blue eyes, thin, model-type body, firm

_**Wolf form**__**: **_Pearl white fur, small in size, brown splash on her tail

_**Interests: **_Having fun, making others laugh, and making others happy, protecting

_**Social: **_Bella, Jacob, Alida, Alice, Link

_**Imprint: **_Jacob

**Link Stellers**

_**Looks: **_Bright green hair, Burnt orange colored eyes. Short. Muscular.

_**Interests: **_Playing pranks, annoying Paul, "Hide-and-Seek" Flirting, Bella

_**Social: **_Everyone except Jacob, Summer, and Elijah

_**Imprint: …. To be found out**_

* * *

**Family Trees **

Alida Fang - **(Half siblings**) - Elijah Fang: **(**_**Share the same mother**_**)**

Xavier Steel - **(brothers)** - Damien Steel

Alisha Adams - **(Twins)** - Summer Adams

Jinx Stellers - **(siblings)** - Link Stellers

**Currently expecting (pregnant characters)**

**Emily:**_**Will have her baby first**_

**Jinx:**_**Will have her baby after Emily does**_

**Bella:**_**Will have her baby after Jinx does**_

* * *

_**Special announcement to my wonderful readers, and reviewers, if you check out the poll on my profile, please give me your opinion, on if I shall continue killing of characters in this story, or I should take it easy in this sequel, with less death, and more fluff. **_

_**thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bella's Point of view~**

**August 6****th**

* * *

Snap, snap, snap.

My eyes quickly opened, taking in the darkness that surrounded me, feeling my heart pounding hard in my chest with slight fear.

What was that?

Slowly I sat up in bed, sliding Paul's arm off me just enough for me to move up into a full sitting position. His soft snores soothed me just slightly, but the thought of someone sneaking their way into Paul's house, had me on edge.

Snap. Snap.

Again the snapping had sounded, making me jump.

"Paul," I whispered, fear poking at me once more.

He didn't move an inch, his breathing staying even, and his eyes staying shut peacefully, sound asleep. I really didn't want to disturb him, so slowly I inched myself out from his arms, and with a big breath, I made my way to the door, peering out into the darkened room.

The snapping continued every couple of minutes, which only made my fear grow, with each step.

What was that noise?

As I walked quietly through the living room, I gasped, my eyes going wide as I heard the fridge door opening, causing a light to brighten up the kitchen.

Someone was in here…

It could be anyone from the pack though; it might not be an intruder.

My heart was racing hard in my chest, making everything around me to slow down to a near crawl, the ticking of the clock behind me being the only sound left. Slowly I moved forward, pulling the courage to see who was in the kitchen.

As I stepped in, I let out a scream at the two unfamiliar people at the fridge.

Both of them froze in place, turning around to stare at me wide eyed, seeming to hold just as much fear in their gaze then mine.

In a flash Paul was at my side, his whole body trembling, anger, and worry clear on his face. Quickly, he had me pushed behind his protective stance.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, but as his eyes took in the two strangers, he glared in annoyance, straightening out of his stance, and crossing his arms across his chest.

"What are you two doing here?" He spoke, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

The one smirked, his long, spiked black hair blending in well with the darkness of the kitchen, and his well-developed body was easy to notice. On the other hand, the girl had a very natural beauty to her. She had full lips, the body was an athlete, and dimples that made her seem younger, then what she was.

"Where here for the wedding, duh," The girl spoke, rolling her eyes, snickering as she looked between Paul and I. "Let me guess, this is the bride,"

Blinking, I looked up at Paul, calming down as his arm went around my waist, holding me close to his side. Obviously he knew these two, but why they had snuck into the house, and had been eating our food still was a mystery.

"Yeah, Amy, David, this is Bella," Paul spoke rolling his eyes at the both of them, before looking down at me, warmness returning to his eyes.

The boy now stepped forward, moving to look me over, from my head to my toes, a suggestive smirk lighting his face as his eyes took in the bump of my stomach.

"Already banged her I see, huh little brother," He commented, his emerald green eyes sparkling with dark humor.

My face turned red at these words, inching a bit behind Paul, feeling a bit self-conscious of myself for just a second after his intense scrutiny. But then I realized something else in that sentence. 'Little brother'

I hadn't known that Paul had siblings.

A low growl fell off Paul's lips now as he faced David, giving him a warning glare.

"Oh relax, I'm happy for you," He continued, shrugging easily before letting his eyes wander around the room. As if choosing to ignore us for a moment, just to absorb the events that had just taken place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, although, it would have been a little less scary if we wouldn't have been screamed at upon meeting you," The girl smirked, rolling her ashy brown hair off her shoulder, turning her eyes between Paul and I.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said quietly, the redness in my cheeks not yet leaving my face.

Paul huffed, "Well if you two wouldn't have broken into the house in the middle of the night, maybe things would have went down a bit more smoothly,"

"Hey, I'm only here to watch my baby brother become a real man," David snickered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm just here for the free food," The girl spoke; whose name I guess was Amy, and with that she turned back to digging through the fridge.

Paul again rolled his eyes, and kissed my cheek, before turning his attention between his two siblings.

"Whatever, just keep it down, and if you two embarrass me, for one fraction of a moment, you will be finding a new place to find food," Paul grumbled, and with that he was leading me out of the kitchen.

"Good night lovebirds," Amy called with, a peel of snickering being heard before we had made it back to Paul's room.

I smiled in amusement at Paul's annoyed look.

"I didn't know you had siblings,"

He groaned. "It's not like they are something to brag about, and they are only half siblings, I guess I just wasn't expecting them to show up around here,"

"Well I'm glad they did, I want to meet more of your family,"

"No you don't, my family isn't… the most… normal family in the world, it's pretty messed up to be completely honest with you,"

I laughed silently at his words, resting my head on his shoulder as we both took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"No, I mean, none of us were really 'raised', we were left wild, to learn the hard way, no matter what, there was never someone there to tell us right from wrong, we had to all figure it out on our own," Paul explained, his eyes casted down on the floor.

My eyes widened, listening to him, beginning to get worried.

I guess there was much more about Paul that I didn't know about, I should have none better than just assume everything. I should have realized that his life wasn't all that normal… I mean I never seen or heard about his mother or his father. All I knew was, Billy, Harry, and Sam had looked after him a lot growing up, and put him in the right direction.

I didn't really know the whole story, and I felt ashamed that I didn't. What kind of wife could I be, if I knew nothing about my husband's family? Paul knew about my family, in fact he had been one of the people that helped me try to rescue my family.

I would have to start paying more attention, and learn more about Paul.

* * *

**Alida's point of view **

With a yawn I looked out through the thick mess of forest around me, watching, waiting, and hoping I would see some kind of action tonight. It had been so quiet lately, there were no vampires around to kill, no evil people trying to kill off the members of the back, and most importantly, there was no sign of Jacob to be found.

To be honest, I was getting worried about Jacob and Jinx. They had been missing for who knows how long? And worst yet, I had truly thought that Jacob imposter was the real Jacob. I couldn't make such a careless mistake like this again. I knew Jacob had not been acting right; I should have followed my gut.

It was my fault, and I was prepared to take the consequences, and I most certainly did, I had caused two deaths, and the creation of another major problem.

Slowly my eyes slide down to Kim, who was stiffly standing under the tree I was in, her red eyes glowing like hot lava in the darkness. Jared sat at her side, never leaving her side for a moment, not once through the whole transformation. The imprint between these two was undeniably just as strong as before, if not stronger.

"It's not your fault, I hope you know that," Edward spoke beside me, sitting on the branch that I to was sitting on, his golden eyes analyzing my expression carefully.

I sighed, looking away from him, unable to push away the guilt I felt sinking into the pit of my stomach. I shook my head slowly, looking back down to Kim and Jared.

"How could it not be my fault," I muttered.

Suddenly Edward's arms were around me, bringing me up to his feet, and his hand went to my chin, tilting my head up so I was looking right into his eyes.

"Listen, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it in time, Kim would have been killed,"

"Instead, I guaranteed her an eternity of pain, without ever being able to bear children, or be a normal teenage girl,"

"But all that matters is, she is happy, and she is also given an eternity with the guy she loves, there might be bad things that comes from this happening, but the good things because of it, make it worth it,"

He had a point, and I couldn't help but slowly walk into his arms, hugging him close, feeling much better, but my view on this didn't change. She was still my responsibility, and as far as I'm concerned, I wasn't able to protect her.

His hands gently rubbed circles around my back, and for a second I let my eyes shut, feelings like in any moment I would blast off to my own little cloud 9, never to come back down.

"Alida, Edward, something is going on with Kim," Jared's frantic voice called up to us, fear coating his expression thickly as he watched Kim's still form.

Edward now tightened his hold around me, and took a casual step down from the tree, letting the wind blow past us as we fell down to the ground, landing perfectly smooth on our feet.

Quickly I stepped over to Kim, taking in her frozen form, a blank look on her face, yet her red eyes seemed to darken, her hands twitching at her side.

Edward's eyes widened as he watched her, looking shocked, and for a second, I swallowed back my worry for him, knowing that he was perfectly fine as long as I was here by his side.

"Jacob," Edward muttered, his eyes sliding back to mine, before turning back to Kim.

"What about Jacob?" I asked tensely.

Jared bit his lip, only keeping his eyes on Kim, not seeming to paying any attention to anyone but her, but at the same time, he was reacting to the words, a worried expression staying on his face.

"Kim, there is an image of Jacob in her head… well; it's more like a video being played of him. He is there, sitting on a porch, Jinx is sitting beside him. She is pregnant." Edward spoke, his eyes clouding over. "And… there is something else… I just can't… understand,"

My eyes widened. "She got a vision, do you think we can find Jacob using the visions she gets?"

Edward was silent for a minute, before nodding, wrapping a protective arm around my hip. "Maybe with time, gifts take a while to develop, she will have to practice,"

I nodded seriously. "That can be arranged,"

"I don't think you, Kim isn't going to get hurt," Jared said with a tense scowl falling on his face. This only made me really want to find a shovel, and begin to re-discipline some of my pack members.

"No, Jared, this is our chance to find Jacob, I was given this ability for a reason, if I can help at all in this, I will be more the happy to do whatever it takes," Kim spoke, a confidence in her voice that I had never heard from her.

Jared looked at her reluctantly, but didn't push her anymore on the matter.

"Excellent, if it's alright with you, I'd like to set up some training with you, and the Cullen's as soon as possible," I said looking between her and Edward.

"That shouldn't be a problem, they do virtually nothing during these hours of night," Edward said his hands rubbing circles around my back.

I leaned into his touch, impressed with Kim's eager feedback.

"That sounds great, let's do this,"

I nodded, and with that I was able to breathe a little easier. At least I could get one problem handled, Jacob, and Jinx would be brought back home as soon as possible.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter?**

**I'll update it with 4 reviews to this chapter.**

**If you would like to read the entire saga, it is offered to all the fans in my newest online website, which will have pictures of Alida's Pack **

**Follow this link to get to the site: somethingaboutlovesaga .weebly **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bella's Point of view~**

**August 7****th**

* * *

The next morning, I couldn't say I was thrilled to find, the bed empty; just a note from Paul, explaining that Alida had wanted him early for training, and that he would be back at noon.

This meant I would be alone in this house, with David and Amy for hours now. It's not that I didn't like being around them, it was just that, they were just so intense, it was intimidating.

Maybe I could just hide-out in Paul's room until he got back.

Sitting up a little, I glanced over to the TV remote sitting on the nightstand, and slowly I turned it on, flipping it to one of my favorite shows, 'Deadly woman'.

Pulling my knees to my chest; as much as I could before my stomach stopped them, I rested back against the pillows, allowing myself to relax, and focus on the TV.

It was great, there was complete silence for a good hour, I could just tend to my own thoughts, and how I much I missed my Paul. It really did also remind me if how nervous I was about the wedding.

Suddenly a knock on the door got my attention, and I anxiously shifted under the blankets. "Come in,"

With that, I watched as David walked in casually a beer in one hand and a smirk light on his face. For a second, I could see a bit of Paul in him, but it was nowhere near as much. He looked more like Amy, than he did Paul.

"Well well, it's the bride to be, where is my bro?" David asked, leaning against the door frame, raising a brow, bringing my attention back to his emerald green eyes.

"Uhm, he is out training with Alida," I said, trying to hold a comfortable smile as he kept his eyes on me.

He nodded, "Alida huh, and you trust him, with other girls."

I frowned a bit at his words, "Of course I do, with all my heart,"

"I wouldn't if I was you," David snickered taking a big swig of his beer.

"Well I do, I'm marrying him, so yes I'm going to trust him,"

"Alright, fine fine, just trying to give you some friendly advice,"

"Well, I don't want that kind of advice, no offensive," I said, letting my arms fold over my chest.

His smirk widened, and he chuckled. "You got some fire in you, don't you?"

I struggled not to roll my eyes at him, not at all liking his cocky personality.

"Absolutely," Was all I stated.

He now surprised me as he came into the room fully, eyeing my seriously, as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Can I just ask you something?" He muttered, narrowing his eyes a little.

I paused, wanting to move a bit farther away from him, but I forced myself to stay where I was, not wanting to seem rude.

"Go ahead, and ask me anything,"

"Why are you with Paul, seriously?"

My eyes widened, "What do you mean, I love him,"

He breathed out lowly, "Why do you love him, he is tempered, he isn't that attractive, he's probably been with every slut in La Push; what is it that keeps you around," David asked with narrowed eyes.

For a moment, a pinch of pain prickled at my heart.

"He is always here for me, he makes me happy, he treats me like a princess, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, ever,"

There was a short silence now between us, and I was thankful for the slight pause in the blows to my self-esteem.

"Sounds like you two are really in love," He said quietly, and looked away from me.

He seemed to have some kind of intention, there was something bothering him, and that was obvious. It was almost like he didn't want Paul, and I to get married. He wanted to plant seeds of doubt in our minds, but I wouldn't let him do that.

"Is something wrong with that?" I wondered, keeping suspicion out of my tone as best I could, but it was beginning to get hard.

"It's just… I don't want the same thing happening to you, that happened to our mother, and I know that Paul is a lot like this father," David muttered, still not looking at me.

"And what is his father like?"

"A drunk, abusive, the day Paul was born, he was passed out at the bar, he wanted nothing to do with Paul, and all he wanted was to fuck with our mother whenever he pleased, then get drunk all night long."

I listened to what he was saying, and I could already tell that David wasn't a bad guy, he worried about people; that was for sure, but he didn't seem to know Paul never well at all. I had never seen Paul drink one sip of beer in my life.

"Paul isn't like that at all," I said shaking my head seriously.

"Neither was his father at first, then he got bored," David shrugged, and his tone turned dark. "Of course, the only time I have actually been around Paul was when he was a little brat. He might have changed a lot since then, who knows,"

"I know he isn't, he would never do anything to hurt me," I said with a confident look in my eyes. "He is my imprint,"

David looked at me in slight shock, "Well… that changes things a bit I guess,"

I nodded seriously.

"Well, I just was letting you in on some facts as all, Paul had gotten close to a few other girls, but I had never seen him so attached to just one girl, this deeply, and this… honestly."

At this my heart squeezed, and I felt a smile sliding back onto my face.

"I'm lucky to have him,"

David snorted at that, rolling his eyes, before standing up, and nodding out the window. "How about you and me go visit my dear little brother than,"

This sounded like a good idea to me, and quickly I was pushing myself up out of bed, and following David out of the room.

Walking through the living room, I noticed Amy passed out on the couch, an empty ball of whine in her hand, her snoring loudly echoing through the room.

"Don't be fooled, we usually don't drink nearly this much, we left La Push for a reason, to get away from all the bad memories, but now that we are… I guess you could say Amy is taking it a bit hard," David shrugged.

This was understandable, although, turning yourself to comfort using beer, wasn't really the healthiest thing to do, I at least wouldn't recommend it.

As David and I made our way out of the house, I tried to keep my eyes away from him, finding him more than just a bit distracting. There was just something about him; that was likeable. It couldn't be his personality, or the beer breath that he always seemed to have.

Crash.

The tree near by suddenly was being ripped down, as Paul, and Elijah wrestling past us, not at all seeming to even notice our presence.

David let out a booming laugh, shaking his head as he watched his little brother tackle down Elijah with a mighty growl.

"Find the weak points," Alida barked after them, following at a close distance from them, her blue eyes shining with impatience.

David now turned in her direction, a look of awe hitting his expression hard.

"Who the hell is that hottie," He asked looking to me slowly, before putting his eyes back to me.

I snickered at this, shaking my head, "That's Alida, the alpha, and just so you know, she already is with someone else, in an imprint,"

He rolled his eyes, an eager look setting in his expression.

"So what?" He muttered.

"Her boyfriend is a vampire," I pointed out, nodding over to Edward, who was sitting up in a tree not too far from all of the wrestling, a book held plainly in his hands, but I could tell he wasn't reading it, he was focused on Alida.

David let out a low growl at this, glancing up to Edward, a bitter look on his face.

"She could do so much better," He said shaking his head.

At this, Edward's golden eyes snapped in our direction, locking his dark look on David. This seemed to cause a tense mood to bubble between the two.

I swallowed hard, seeing the fluid motion of Edward falling from the tree, standing in front of the two of us with an intimidating stare.

"Excuse me?" Edward said between clenched teeth.

Oh boy… this wasn't going to go down well, I could just tell…

* * *

**Please review? It means a lot to mean when people care about this story enough, to spend a minute of their time to offer me feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of view**

**August 7****th**

* * *

"David, I really don't think it's a good idea to start something here," I warned, stepping back a bit from Edward, and him. I didn't want in the middle of this, not knowing that my baby could possibly be in danger. One wrong move and my life could be over.

"Not now Bella, I think this guy, needs to get some things straight," David hissed, locking a deep glare on Edward.

"You need to explain nothing, I saw enough in your thoughts," Edward spoke a growl sliding down his lips. "And you can just forget about it,"

"He can read my thoughts?" David grumbled, a flash of embarrassment touching his face, but it had been masked away with a look of anger.

I nodded silently, realizing that Alida, Paul, and Elijah had noticed us, pausing in the middle of their training, watching the three of us curiously.

"That's right, and I don't appreciate the way you were thinking about my girlfriend," Edward said, his voice sounding straining to keep a polite tone.

"Cry about it," David said, a tremble running up his spine, making his whole body quiver. "I'm allowed to think whatever I want,"

"What the hell are you doing David," Paul demanded, marching over to him, with a glare on his face. But I could obviously tell that he was more concerned for the safety of his child than anything else in this situation. Just judging by how he angled himself between me and the both of them.

"Back off Paul, I'm just laying down the facts for the leech," David said with dark eyes.

I couldn't help but cringe, listening between them, letting myself hide more behind Paul; not out of fear, but just needing the comfort to know he was here for me.

"What going on?" Alida asked with an impatient look on her face, standing between the two of them, her bright blue eyes piercing into each of their expressions, probably recognizing their tense stances.

"He was thinking of you, in very…detailed… unspeakable actions," Edward spoke between clenched teeth, his hands tightened into fists.

Alida now turned her gaze to David, a look of annoyance, and disinterest in her expression. She kept her stance stiff, and uninviting.

David stuttered for a second, for once, he didn't at all act as the smooth, calm, and cool guy that he always was around everyone else. He looked like a young school kid, scared, and timid.

"Do you think you could practice some self-control," Alida spoke, her tone not so calm, and peachy, she actually sounded almost uncomfortable.

With a breath, David began. "I don't believe I could even a little bit of control, when it comes to beautiful women, like yourself,"

Edward hissed, his eyes looking as dark as the night, and for a minute, he almost looked as though he was about to push Alida behind him, and attack.

This wouldn't be good.

Alida just rolled her eyes, nudging Edward gently before turning back to David.

"Then perhaps you should find yourself a beautiful woman, and focus on her, not me. Because frankly, I'm happily in a relationship,"

Edward's eyes now moved to Alida's a warmth filling in them for a minute, but Paul still seemed to be a frozen statue in front of me, keeping his eyes locked on the scene, waiting…

David's eyes narrowed as Edward hugged Alida to his side, a haunted look filling his eyes, and a pinch of possession danced across his expression.

Something told me this gesture had reopened some old wounds of his.

"Get your disgusting claws off her," He forced through his lips tightly, looking like he was barely keeping control over himself. And judging by how his body began to shake violently, he was going to turn in any second.

Edward now let out a warning growl of his own, and went to push Alida behind him, but as David leap forward, his body transforming so quickly, that the action couldn't be caught with human eyes alone, Alida had jumped forward as well. As if her instincts had told her to get forward, and protect, which made sense, it was a normal alpha tendency.

But I gasped as Alida was hit, getting the effects of the phase.

In a flash Edward was tackling the dark colored wolf with an enraged growl, throwing forceful, death punches. David had whimpered a few times, falling to the ground, but he always would come right back up, taking bites and swipes at Edward.

Paul growled, running forward, and phasing as well, getting in between Edward and David, which had my heart pounding hard in my chest. Anxiety crawling its way up my spine, as I watched the fight develop into a full of wrestling match.

"Bella, what happened?" Bonnie asked scurrying over to where Alida had fallen to his knees, holding her arm with a cold glare on her face.

I raced over to the both of them, noticing the slight trail of blood that slide down Alida's mouth, and the various cuts, and bruises painted against her arms and legs. But luckily there seemed to be no other damage.

"David was thinking about Alida, inappropriately, and Edward was getting very upset, and things just got bad, very fast.

Elijah had by now, walked over to us, his eyes taking in Alida's injuries, and for the first time, I noticed a trace of worry, and fury, fill his eyes. He was clearly concerned for Alida.

With a dark glare towards David, I watched as Elijah turned in their direction, his fists clenched, then he was running towards all of them. If it had been possibly, his whole body would have been nothing but flames of hatred as he dove into the group of them, pushing each of them to the ground.

"Enough," He shouted so loudly, the echo had to be heard for miles into La Push.

Edward, David, and Paul now paused, sitting on the ground, staring up at Elijah in shock, and slight irrigation. Even I took a step back, unable to believe that Elijah had such a loud voice. He had always been the mean quiet guy, that hated being around anyone, and who always had something to complain about.

"You, are supposed to be my sister's protector, you are supposed to be mature, and just turn the other cheek, and move on, it's not like this little rat would stand a chance against her own imprint," Elijah shouted, his eyes locking on Edward with a glare.

Edward didn't speak, he just looked away now, a guilty look on his face as he looked back to Alida. Within seconds he was up, and at Alida's side, analyzing her quickly.

"And you, you hurt, my fucking sister, you haven't even met her, and your already acting like a complete moron, and even worse, you hurt her. If you ever, land another hand on her, I'll hunt you down, and I'll kill you," Elijah threatened, getting in David's face with a growl rolling off his chest.

David shrank back, but kept a hard look on his face, glancing over at Alida and Edward, before getting up, and running into the woods.

Elijah now turned his attention back to Paul.

"All I have to say to you is, if you want to really keep someone safe, you better be able to do more than just hit someone, because whatever it was you were trying to do, stop the fight, or cause even more of a fight to go on, it didn't work, so get your head out of your ass, and solve issues without your fists,"

And with that Elijah shot Alida one more glance, before turning and walking his way down towards the beach, still looking just as tense as everyone else, even though his voice had been so controlled.

Paul growled lowly, but looked away from everyone.

Quickly I went over to his side, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Don't listen to him…"

"He was right, I do have to learn how to protect you better," Paul muttered, holding me closer to him, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you two ok?" Alida's asked, surprising me as she appeared to be standing right in front of me.

Bonnie was still applying some kind of lotion to Alida's arms, as she had to come over, but she kept her eyes on the cuts, muttering statistics to herself. She usually did this when she was trying to think of a lot of things at once, and at the same time, remain calm.

"Yes, we are fine, it's you that I'm more worried about," I said looking Alida over, noticing that most of the cuts were already healed, almost completely.

Edward stood behind her, his arms around her waist, and his chin propped on her shoulder, a concerned look touching his features.

"Oh please, I'm fine, nothing is broken," Alida said shaking her head.

"I had no idea Elijah was your brother," Paul muttered, raising a brow as he watched silently between us.

This had been news to me as well. They never seemed to socialize, and they looked nothing alike. Today was the first day, that they showed even a hint of being related.

Alida sighed, glancing away for a second, before looking between the two of us.

"We share the same mother, different fathers. We used to spend a lot of time together, we did everything together, and he actually had been a rather happy, normal guy,"

Bonnie sighed as well, looking at Paul and I.  
"I remember those good old days, before anyone knew about wolves, before anything like this happened," Bonnie nodded.

My eyes widened a little. "What caused him to become so… bitter?"

"He fell in love, with a girl, they had been alone… and she had mentioned to him, that she would be moving to the other side of the world. He lost his cool, and he phased for the first time. She had been in his lap at that moment, and she was killed." Alida spoke, her voice staying steady, but I could hear the effort she was putting into it, for her to not show an inch of emotion.

What a horrible feeling that must have been… I couldn't even imagine, and what had just happened, where Alida had gotten hurt, no wonder he had been so unbelievably upset.

"That's awful," I said quietly, letting my eyes fall to the ground.

"Ever since that incident, he has done nothing but blame himself, hate himself, and just fell apart from the inside out, Elijah will never be the same man again," Bonnie said, finishing up on Alida's wounds.

This was a lot to think about, and I had to admit, it was almost scary to think about… there being a time where you could have everything that you have worked so hard to get, taken away from you.

I was about to speak, but suddenly, Amber and Alissa came running over to us, eager smiles on their faces.

"Emily just went into labor, that baby is coming now!" Amber chirped in excitement.

My eyes widened, and a smile quickly was placed back on my face.

"Well, come on then. Let's go support her," Alida said, smiling a small smile at the both of them, before her and Edward followed after Amber.

Alissa paused, looking between me and Paul.

"You two ready to get married?" She grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded, looking up at Paul to see his eyes focused on mine.

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"We are more than ready," He said confidently, making Alissa laugh, and with a cheerful smile, she began to lead us towards Emily's house.

* * *

**Please send me some feedback. **

**Is there anything you like about this?**

**Should I keep updating?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you 'Koga's older woman' your reviews always make me laugh, thanks for all your support for most of my stories, it really means a lot. (: **_

**Bella's Point of view **

**August 10****th**

* * *

I had never seen Emily happier, than she was now. It was like, her whole world changed for the better now that she had her little girl. When Sam had died, she was hit hard, with grief, and pain. Pain that I'd pray I'd never feel. I honestly didn't know, how she could be so strong, to keep going every day.

But she did, with a smile on her face, and a warm hug, each day, Amber, and I would come over to help her with the little baby. Emily often went nights without sleep, so Amber and I took turns caring for the baby, while Emily slept.

At the moment, Paul and I were sitting on Emily's couch, watching as Emily fed the baby, her head falling down every few minutes, her eyes closing.

It was obvious, she was tired, but she still held that smile right on her face.

"We can take over from here if you want Em," I said, secretly begging for her to let my hold the sweet baby. I just couldn't wait to hold my very own.

"No no, just one more minute, Samantha is just a little hungry baby today," Emily cooed down at the baby quietly.

I couldn't help but smile at the name.

Emily had named the baby after Sam, just to make sure, no matter what, this girl would be connected to her father in some ways, even though he wasn't here to watch his daughter grow physically, he was always in our hearts. Especially Emily's.

Paul watched me, a smirk touching his features as his arm wrapped around my shoulder, tucking my into his side more, before letting his hand rest gently over the bump of my stomach.

I closed my eyes just for a moment, loving the feeling of Paul's hand over my stomach; it seemed to chase away any discomfort. It was as if, just by his touch, he had the power to soothe our little baby boy in seconds.

Looking up into his dark eyes, butterflies crashed into the sides of my stomach, making my heart flutter, and my mind to begin clouding up with his image dancing in my mind.

"Can you image what this little guy is going to be like?" Paul snickered, his fingers tracing shapes against my stomach.

"He is going to be quite a handful," I teased nudging him with a grin.

"He's going to be one, bad ass kid, not to mention, incredibly attractive,"

I rolled my eyes a bit at this, chuckling.

Of course our baby was going to be the most handsome boy in the world, he had Paul as his father, and hopefully he won't get any of my imperfections tainting him.

"Do you guys mind, getting her to sleep, I think I'm going to take just a little nap," Emily yawned, her eyes staying shut for a long time, before opening to look between Paul and I.

"Yeah sure, go rest," I said, and quickly took the baby, cradling her to me for a second. The baby made slight whimper's, her eyes following Emily, as she got up, and dragged herself into the couch across from us. She fell asleep in seconds.

Sitting up a bit straighter, I slowly rocked the baby, letting her squirm around a bit in my arms, until she found a comfortably position on me.

When I looked down at little Samantha, all I saw was Sam. She had his eyes, his nose, the definition of his face, every angle was the same, the only difference was she had Emily's dimples, and hair. She was a beautiful baby.

"She is so precious," I murmured quietly, watching as her eyes closed, and her breathing began to slow down.

Paul nodded, looking between me, and the baby.

"You really think we are ready for this babe?"

I glanced up at him, "Yes, with all my heart,"

"That's what I was thinking, I'm… nervous, I don't know… how to be a dad,"

I couldn't help the smile that found its way on my face now.

"I don't know how to be a mom either, but this is a learning process, we will learn together, and we will be the best parents we can be," I stated with confidence.

Paul leaned in, leaving a heated kiss on my lips, before the door came flying open, making him back up a bit, to stare at the door in annoyance.

"Bella, Paul, there is a— Link started, rushing over to us, but he paused as the baby woke up, beginning to cry.

"Shh," Paul snapped at him, glaring at Link for a second before turning to watch the baby.

I quickly was rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her, but nothing seemed to be working. She usually wasn't this easily upset.

"Sorry you guys, I was just coming to tell you— Again Link paused, his eyes landing on the baby's, and just for a second, their eyes made contact.

A ripple went down Link's body, warmth filling in Link's eyes as he watched the baby. And like magic, Samantha stopped crying. She laid in my arms now, just watching Link, a smile hinting on her tiny lips.

"She's so beautiful," Link muttered, slowly sinking to his knees, looking as though, all of a sudden he was too weak to stand.

Paul and I glanced at each other.

Was he thinking, what I was thinking?

Did Link just… imprint…

"Link, did you…" Paul started, raising a brow as he watched him.

Link's bright orange eyes now flashed to Paul, apprehension entering his expression, before a mask of calmness took its place.

"Imprint?" He spoke, glancing back at Samantha, before looking at Paul and I, a serious look on his face. "Yes, I did,"

Link imprinted on a baby… how was Emily going to handle this news… I would have been upset… This child wouldn't even have a chance to explore other options in the world, when it came to her love interests. Isn't even old enough to walk, and some guy is already claiming her as his future love. It just felt wrong to me… but it was understand able.

These things happen for a reason.

"Tough break kid," Paul snorted, a snicker rolling of his lips.

Link rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head before turning his gaze back to Samantha. "Alida wants you two, there is a meeting; we found Jacob,"

My eyes widened now.

They had found Jacob and Jinx, I hope they are alright; we needed to get them home, as soon as possible.

"But, I have to watch the baby, Paul, you go on ahead," I said reluctantly, really not wanting him to leave my side, but this was really important.

Paul raised a brow. "There is no way in hell; that I'm going to leave you behind, no, never again."

"I can watch her," Link offered, trying to remain nonchalant, but I could see the begging in his eyes as he looked between me and Paul.

"Alright, but just stay here, she needs to go to sleep, just wait till Emily wakes up," I spoke, and with that he came marching over.

Gently I handed Samantha over to him, and in that second, it was like he had just got handed the biggest diamond in the world. His eyes locked on hers, a smile staying on his face, at the same time, a protectiveness entered his body, as he shifted her to his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her," He said seriously.

Paul stood up now, helping me up to my feet, and with an amused smile, he began to lead me to the door. "Good luck telling Emily when she wakes up,"

Link watched us for a minute, true fear entering his eyes, and he slowly glanced over to where Emily was asleep on the couch. He bit his lip, and nodded.

"Let Alida know where I am," Was all he said, and with that we both left Emily's house, heading out to meet up with Alida.

I really did feel bad for Link, and hoped that things would work out for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Another chapter is on the way, after getting a few reviews for this chapter**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's Point of View **

**August 10****th**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at the warmth of the fire touching my skin, filling me with a sense of security, and calmness, that I truly haven't felt since I had rescued Jinx from those leeches.

They still had to be out there, looking for us, wanting us dead, wanting Bella, and the rest of the pack dead. I wished that I knew what to do, but there was no where I could go. Other than here, where it was safe, where I knew that Jinx and our baby will be alright.

"Are you ok Jake," Jinx asked with a yawn, resting her head on my shoulder, as she to watched the fire.

I nodded, keeping my arm tightly wound around her, making sure that she would stay warm regardless to the bitter cold breeze around here.

"I'm great, just thinking about home,"

"Are you worried about the others?"

"I little, but, you seen Alida, she is one hell of an alpha, they all have to be ok," I said, giving her my best confident look, hoping with all my heart that she would believe my words, and no longer worry.

Worrying wouldn't be good for the baby, and stressing out Jinx, was the last thing that I wanted to do. This pregnancy thing, had her more ornery than usual, and more prone to freaking out.

"I miss Bella," She muttered lowly, "And Link,"

In all honesty, I missed Bella as well, although I'd never admit this, but a part of me would always care about Bella, but if I would ever even attempt to regain any of my prior feelings, I couldn't find them. They had disappeared when the imprint with Jinx happened, and they were replaced with something else. It was just as strong as before, but it wasn't love, I couldn't figure out what it was, but I guess it wasn't important right now.

"I miss everyone," I nodded slowly, looking down at Jinx, and kissing the top of her head. "We won't be here too much longer, just until the baby is born,"

Jinx sighed, but I could tell it was more of a relieved sigh, then anything else.

"I guess that's the best thing to do for the baby," She said quietly.

"And for the both of us, we need to stay good and safe, so we can care for this little angel," I said gently stroking the bump of Jinx's stomach.

She giggled quietly at my touch, looking into my eyes.

"Even though we are out here, pretty much in the middle of nowhere, I don't think there would be any other place that I would rather be, if you weren't with me."

My heart squeezed at her words, and I found myself getting lost in the electric blue waves of her eyes. Tingles overcame my entire body as I hugged her to me.

"I love you so much," I spoke quietly.

"I love you to," She whispered back.

When Jinx had fallen asleep, I made sure that she was lying back comfortable in our bed, keeping a mountain of blankets over her to keep her warm.

I had to make this quick, and get back to her before she wakes up.

As I ran out of the cabin, I closed my eyes, letting myself phase, landing on all fours; my vision going blurry in seconds, before equally itself out with crystal clarity.

I went running, feeling the adrenalin rush tumble through my body like wild fire, I could see everything, smell everything, and hear every sound of the woods as I began to slow down my pace.

Finding dinner wasn't as hard as you would have thought, this forest was full of bears, and bob cats, and deer, the only tricky part, was trying to make the hunt more of a challenge.

I took a big whiff of the air, smelling the scent of a deer nearby. With exaggerated slowness I crawled forward, peeking from behind a tree, out to a huge meadow, where three deer where standing, nibbling at the wild flowers, and tall grasses.

Getting into attacking position, I was ready to pounce, but as something flew into me, hitting me like a tons of bricks, which knocked the both of us to the ground, I let out a surprised yelp.

Even in my wolf form, my exterior began to shake as I caught the familiar scent, taking quick snaps at the attacker. Not being able to help but notice the strong, sickly sweet smell of a newborn leech.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. All those of you that have reviewed, you are the real reason that I continue writing anything. Without you, I would have no inspiration to write. **

* * *

**To all you reviewers, I'm going to offer this to you. If you have an idea of a OOC (out of character) for this story, please leave a review or PM me with information on the character that you would like to see added to this story. **

**Must include... **

**Name (of the character)**

**Age**

**gender**

**looks**

**personality**

**everything else I'm going to decide on myself after choosing the character that I feel I like the most.**

**I will only pick one character! results on the winning character will be announced in the next update to this story.**

* * *

**Love Az**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

"Jacob and Jinx are located here," Alida spoke, slamming her finger down on the large map set across the table in front of us. "We need a group of four to journey out this way, and bring Jacob and Jinx safely back here to La Push,"

Xavier was the first to speak up, leaning over the map, gazing with his dark brown eyes over that Alida had pointed in. "Isn't this very close to where we had all been with Victoria and the newborns attacked?"

"It appears so, they must have wondered towards the beach part of the Island, it's almost suspicious as to how ironic this is," Alida nodded, her eyes narrowing as she looked around at each of us.

"Are you sure we even have to go and get them, it's so much better without more annoying people around," Vanessa spoke flipping her blonde hair behind her back before looking away from all of us.

"They are a part of this pack, and we don't let pack members behind, ever," Alida said sternly, then looked around. "Who would like to be my group of four?"

Jareth was the first one with his hand up, excitement dancing in his eyes, his red curls bouncing as he did. "Me, I want to go, please Alida, please?"

I couldn't help but smile at this. He was just so young, and so adorable, it just reminded me of my little baby boy; who would be brought into this world soon, was going to be like this. So eager.

"No Jareth, you know you're not ready for this kind of stuff," Alida sighed, shaking her head with a halfhearted smile.

Jareth pouted, looking down sadly, but nodded.

Bonnie paused from her note taking, open her one arm out to him, and I watched as he went to her, and hugged him-self to her side. Like a son would do to his mother.

Xavier patted Jareth on the top of the head, and went back to watching around the room.

"I'll go," Elijah shrugged, which had surprised everyone in the room.

Mutters began to rise between the whole pack now as they threw each other suspicious glances and nonbelieving mumbles as they focused on Elijah.

Alida seemed to be the only one that wasn't surprised by any of this.

"Fine, but you know you won't escape anything when you get them back home," She warned him, before looking around the room.

I wonder what that had meant, but then again, I was too distracted to focus on anything as I felt Paul press into my back, his hands resting on my hips, and his chin perched on my shoulder.

"Who else?" Alida demanded, seeming to get impatient.

Quickly Kim raised her hand next, along with Jared.

This again was a surprise to a few people. There still wasn't much trust between Kim and that pack right now, with her being a vampire, but no one would have guessed that she would want to go and help bring Jacob and Jinx back.

"Are you sure letting the leech go get the others, is a good idea?" Vanessa spoke up, throwing a glare towards Kim for a moment.

Jared growled lowly at Vanessa now, noticing Kim's hurt expression.

"Vanessa, I'm tired of this, you can go with them all as well," Alida said and with that she began to roll up the map.

"B-but, I don't want stuck with these losers," She glared, now looking towards Alida with horror.

"Should have thought of that before you opened your mouth, now go get ready you four, you need out of here before nightfall," Alida barked.

And with that, everyone seemed to slowly split up, going their separate ways, most muttering about the strange group that had volunteered.

Paul and I slowly made our way out of Alida's house, leaving only Xavier, Bonnie, Jareth, and Edward left inside with her.

"Do you think Jinx and her baby is alright?" I wondered, looking up at Paul as we almost had made it back to his house.

He looked down at me, looking distracted. "I'm sure she is just peachy,"

"What is on your mind?"

Paul seemed to get a bit nervous now, his face going a bit pink as he quickly looked away from my face, and up to the front of his house.

"I was just… thinking about things," He said, and leaned down to plant a tender kiss on my lips.

I couldn't help but smile, pulling him closer, so I could kiss him back, loving how his warm lips matched mine perfectly. But all too soon he was pulling away as we entered his house, seeing Amy on the couch.

She had on a large shirt; much too big for her, and a pair of super tiny shorts. A bowl of chicken legs was between her legs, and a tall bottle of vodka was clutched in one of her hands.

"Welcome back lovebirds," She grinned looking at the both of us with a smirk.

"How about instead of sitting around my house all day, you go out, and get a job," Paul said rolling his eyes at her, an annoyed look on his face.

Amy snickered, and dug into the bucket of chicken legs. "And this is how I'm repaid for saving you some chicken legs; I'm hurt big brother,"

"I'm serious, get a job or get out," Paul said firmly, and with that he led me out of the room, heading us both up the stairs.

"Fuck you," She called out to Paul, and with that I heard the slam of the door.

"You don't think she is leaving for real do you?" I asked as Paul walked us into our room.

"Who cares, I don't really want you around her Bella, she isn't at all the kind of girl you want to be friends with," Paul muttered, and closed the bedroom door.

I couldn't deny his words.

Ever since I had met her, I didn't see a time where she wasn't drinking, or sleeping, or eating. It was a wonder that she wasn't a large girl; she was slim, very beautiful to be completely honest.

"I'm sure things would be different if she found someone," I spoke, moving to take a seat on the bed, digging myself into the covers, and leaning back against the pillows.

Paul paused, pulling his shirt over his head, and letting it fall to his feet, before walking towards the window, glancing out it.

"Who would want that, she's probably been with every guy in LaPush, and every teacher in Forks," Paul said rolling his eyes as he looked back to me, amusement on his face.

I laughed at that, shaking my head.

It was obvious that he was raised pretty differently when it came to his siblings, but I didn't blame him one bit for that. It was very understandable.

"It's hard to believe that you, David, and Amy are even siblings,"

Paul chuckled, and stood near the edge of the bed, unbuckling his belt.

I could feel my eyes wonder down to his hands, biting my lip for just a second. My imagination began to run wild, just for a moment. I couldn't help but let the ball of desire begin to form deep within me.

"We all have different mother's, that's probably why," He spoke, sliding his belt from around his pants, letting that fall to the ground as well. He kept his dark eyes on me, noticing my expression, and smirking.

I couldn't say any more, not now that he was in front of me, his hands pulling his pants down as well. He crawled over to me, only in his boxers, a suggestive smile on his face.

Slowly I pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his hungrily. He responded fast, his hands going to my butt as he lifted me up, and brought me on top, so I was straddling his lap.

But I pouted as he pulled away, looking down at my stomach, that was making things a bit harder for him to reach my lips.

I could feel his hardness poking at me from below, and gently I rubbed myself back and forth across it, making his head tilt back a bit; a look of pleasure running across his expression.

"Bella, I want you so bad," He breathed out, his hands grabbing onto my hips, pressing down on them so he could thrust up closer to me.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back a groan, I could already feel my panties getting damp the longer he continued to rock his hips against mine.

"Take me," I whispered, looking into his eyes with want.

Paul stopped for just a moment, looking conflicted. "But the baby,"

I looked up into his eyes, touched that he would be thinking about our babies safety, before his own pleasure.

"It won't hurt the baby," I spoke softly, stroking his face for a minute. "But maybe to keep it on the safe side, we shouldn't,"

Paul nodded, seeming to agree, but looking reluctant to do so. But with steady hands, he squeezed my butt, kissing me gently, before just holding me as close as my stomach would allow.

"I miss having sex with you on a daily basis, or at least when the urge hits… like right now," Paul said after a brief silence.

I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I know what you mean,"

I truly missed it as well. It was hard to not be with him like that. It just was so natural to me now; I looked forward to it so much.

But it was worth giving up to make sure my little guy would be ok.

"Maybe you should distract me, get my mind off your body, and wanting to… you know," Paul suggested, biting his lip as he looked down at me.

I nodded, trying to hide my amused smile.

"Alright, maybe we should think about baby names then," I offered.

Paul's eyes brighten, "Sounds like the perfect distraction,"

"Good, did you have any suggestions?" I wondered, gently running my hands over his back as I watched him, looking so incredibly beautiful.

"Actually yes, I was talking with Quil, and Damien a while back, about what I should name it, they came up with, Max, and Jackson," Paul shrugged.

I'm not sure I liked those names; I really wanted our baby to have a more unique name.

"Not bad, Emily and I was also thinking about some names, I can up with Drew, Tony, and Theo,"

Paul smiled, raising a brow at me. "Interesting names to say the least,"

"They aren't that bad," I chuckled quietly.

"We just got to think of the perfect name, one that we both agree on," Paul spoke, stroking my cheek as he watched into my eyes.

I couldn't help but watch back, feeling myself leaning forward.

Paul gently kissed my lips, making a smile rise on my lips.

"You know what I think, the baby's name should start with 'E'," I said quietly, watching Paul's expression closely.

His nose wrinkled up adorable, "Why,"

"Well, if it wasn't for Edward leaving me, I might not have ever gotten to fall in love with you, so in a way, it could be a thank you,"

He gave me a look at this, seeming to not like the idea, but he nodded however.

"Fine, but there is no promises that I'm going to like any of the names that start with 'E', just saying,"

"Ethan, Elvis, Elvan?" I said, trying to think of all the names that started with 'E'.

Paul shook his head, "They all sound cheesy, or nerdy,"

There was now a knock at the door, making the both of us look up, to see David standing peeking inside with a smirk.

"Hey lovebirds, couldn't help but notice you two where home," He spoke, rolling his eyes as he took in the position that we both where in.

"Would you get out of here, by the way, you missed the pack meeting," Paul grumbled, pulling the blanket up over us a bit.

"Yeah, I figured it would be for the best, I have much better things to do," David spoke folding his arms across his chest.

"Right, now do you mind, we were kinda in the middle of something," Paul said with an annoyed look.

"Please, I've been listening for the past ten minutes, you two aren't doing anything, but thinking of baby names, by the way, Erik, is a pretty cool name," David smirked, giving us the thumbs up.

I smiled at this, immediately loving the name.

Paul gave him a death glare. "Leave,"

David laughed, backing up, raising his hands in amusement. "Fine, you two have fun, not having sex,"

And with that he was gone.

Paul sighed, and leaned back, rolling his eyes before looking at me.

"I like the name," I shrugged.

"Bella are you sure…" His voice sounded disappointed.

"Of course, why don't you like it?"

"I do… it's just… that's my middle name…"

My eyes widened.

This made it official; this was going to be the name of our little boy. It was perfect.

"That's so cute," I smiled hugging him closer to me.

He gave me an embarrassed chuckle, "Your just saying that,"

"No I mean it, that is the perfect name,"

And with that, Paul and I continued on with our little chat, deciding on the middle name, which would be Charles, in honor of my father.

Everything just seemed to be working out just fine; it was all what I was hoping for, dreaming for. And finally it was reality.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Tell me what you think of all of this?**

* * *

**~Az**


End file.
